Beatrice Skye
''"'I really think that Beatrice Skye's biggest enemy is her own self." '' : —Beatrice in her diary, entry of November 22th, 1881 Biography Early Years Beatrice was born out of wedlock, to a lower class lad and a prostitute. Her mother had no intentions of bringing up the babe, though she still gave her a name, Beatrice, after the Madame of the brothel she was working for. Not even a week old, Trixie was left on her father's doorstep, who then left her on his married sister's, Maria Brown, with the promise that he'd send her some money every month or so. He then left to America, hoping for a better future. For the first six years of Trixie's life, the Browns received small amounts of money from Anthony. With each passing year, though, those amounts decreased and by the time Beatrice was six, Anthony had stopped sending money all-together. At first, Maria considered leaving the girl on the streets or to her parents, but in the end she decided to keep the girl in the house, provided that she helped with various chores around the house and the family's small sewing shop. Hogwarts 1879 Trixie was lucky enough to receive a scholarship for her first year of schooling, though her family still had some difficulty buying her school supplies and hadn't her grandparents stepped in, she'd probably never be able to afford a wand. At Hogwarts, she certainly had some disadvantage compared to the wealthier students who could afford a governess, but she knew how to read and she joined various study groups so by the end of her first year her efforts had paid off and she gained a full scholarship for her second year as well. 1881 Adoption In the summer, Beatrice is adopted by the wealthy Browning family, after previously having been a member of their support programme for gifted children. While it is not a quick adjustment from the lower to the upper class, Trixie had always been proper and refined, so it doesn't take long for her to get used to it. The Brownings are her first "real" family and she cannot possibly imagine returning to her previous life. Post Adoption Life This year also proves to be a rather eventful one for Trixie when in December she receives her first kiss, from a ''girl. ''She and Miss Lysandra Sutherland, the girl in question, were always rather friendly, but Trixie had never expected that the older Slytherin might view her in a romantic light. She is shocked and cuts all contacts with the Slytherin, fearing that otherwise her reputation might be tainted. At least nobody had witnessed them, so she matter is quickly forgotten. 1883 Trixie is picked as the Ravenclaw female prefect for her fifth year, something that quite pleases her. Appearance Trixie had always been rather plain in appearance and she's aware of it, having often felt rather insecure about her looks. She has thick auburn hair which she was never particularly fond of. Although for a small period of time she'd use various potions to improve it, nowadays she has given up on them and just does simple hairdos for the sake of keeping it out of the way. She has particularly expressive brown eyes, a thin nose and small lips and her pale skin has the tendency to freckle rather than tan. Her clothing style is more practical than flamboyant and she enjoys Ravenclaw colours. Personality and Traits Her most refining trait is perhaps her intelligence and curiousity. It was no surprise she was sorted into Ravenclaw, given her sinsere love for learning. She is a studious and bookish girl, often prefering the company of a good book instead of that of people. While she is polite and decent enough around other people, she's rather detached and introverted. While friendly, she was few friends. She has a bit of a difficulty opening up to new people and to those who don't know her she might come off as rather cold. She is a practical and independant person and hadn't the Brownings adopted her, she would have probably still made a decent life for herself and for lower class standarts. She will most likely seek some kind of occupation after her schooling finishes. Notable Relationships Joseph & Miyako Browning They've been better parents to her than her own parents ever were. Beatrice adores them both and doesn't want to imagine life without them. Richard Browning At first she was somewhat shy around him, but nowadays the two get along very well and she's glad to have an older "brother". Ayumi Browning She and Trixie got along splendidly since day one. Ayumi is one of Trixie's closest friends and she's who Trixie will most likely turn to if she was in need of help or advice. Lysandra Sutherland She and Beatrice were friendly until Lysandra kissed her in the December of 1881. After that, Trixie decided to cut all contacts with her, not wanting to put her own reputation in danger. Petra Sleptova One of Trixie's few good friends at school. Category:Characters